


The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, F/M, Minor Sansa/Margaery, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, and Sansa/Aegon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaery Tyrell licked her thumb and rubbed at the lion on her breast, which smudged and faded in a way that Sansa's dragon never would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143883) by [Netgirl_y2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Game%20of%20Thrones/The%20Girl%20With%20The%20Dragon%20Tattoo.mp3) | 26:12 | 24.3 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/girl-with-dragon-tattoo) |  |   
  
### Music

_Fire and Blood_ by Ramin Djawadi

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!! and to Netgirl_y2k for blanket permission!!


End file.
